


This Steadfast Love

by blossomwritesthings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing, VIXX Ken, Vixx - Freeform, being married to a vixx member, being married to ken, being married to lee jaehwan, being married to vixx ken, dom and sub with vixx ken, dom vixx ken, jaehwan - Freeform, ken - Freeform, lee jaehwan - Freeform, marriage au vixx ken, marriage smut with vixx ken, married angst with vixx ken, married life with a vixx member, married life with lee jaehwan, married life with vixx ken, married smut with jaehwan, married smut with vixx ken, vixx ken dom, vixx ken fluff, vixx members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: It's Jema and her husband, Lee Jaehwan's, fourth wedding-anniversary, so he decides to surprise her with a visit to Fiji for a week.But the atmosphere of the trip will change drastically when Jema has a scare at the beach one day; with her husband nowhere in sight.





	This Steadfast Love

**Author's Note:**

> * ~ (Reminder) ~ * 
> 
> PG-13: For mild thematic elements, some sexual innuendos/phrases, and a mildly-sexual scene  
between a married couple (with some * consensual * dom/sub undertones as well). If you  
are not comfortable with the following, please, stop reading here. Otherwise, enjoy! 

* * *

_ ***'~✧~' Marks the beginning of the flashback* ** _

"Jaehwan! The bandana is too tight!" I said just as my husband had taken my hand and was leading me to our 'secret destination.' 

"Just a little while longer Jema, and then you can take it off." He said before squeezing my hand and continuing to walk. 

My husband and I were on vacation for our third wedding anniversary, and he had had the brilliant idea of making a surprise out of the whole trip; meaning he didn't tell me where we would be vacationing. And because Jaehwan was the ultimate game-player and prankster, he only told me to pack clothes for 'warm weather', and because I was an over-packer I just decided to bring my whole spring and summer wardrobe, which resulted in an annoyed Jaehwan insisting that 'we were only spending a few days on the vocation,' and that 'I wouldn't need that many clothes.' But of course, I counter-attacked the argument with one of my own, saying that he didn't specify if I should bring things for going to a beach or hiking the mountains. The argument ended when he finally broke down and said to pack 'clothes for the beach'. But as much as I tried since then, Jaehwan wouldn't let the secret slip, not once. That's why I absolutely hated surprises. 

_ **~✧~**_

Jaehwan worked for a law firm, and I worked for a housing office in the middle of Seoul, South Korea. My husband had these five other best friends (and yes, I mean BEST friends) at his work that are quite the handful. They all have their own wives or girlfriends, so we like to get together every Friday night and do something fun together. It's actually really fun, and I'm really close with the other women in the group. 

Jaehwan and I had met way back in 2011 when he was just starting to work at his company and I was still looking for work (fresh out of college with lots of debt, might you add). I had been taking a tour of his company when we first met. 

And of course, I just happened to be drinking coffee at the moment when I stepped into an elevator going up, keeping my head down while looking at the pamphlet that the businesswoman had given me to look over. I felt my head hit something hard and the next thing I knew I was looking up at a handsome young man, with my dark coffee spilled all over his newly-bought, crisp white shirt. 

"I am so sorry about that," I said. I bowed deeply, my brown hair falling in front of my tomato-red face. I was so embarrassed, and the people that were touring the building with me weren't being much of a help as they began to laugh hysterically at my clumsiness. The man in front of me was quiet for a moment but then chuckled softly. 

"It's O.K, I can always buy a new shirt. But are you alright? You stumbled right into me." The victim of my spill said. I could hear a slight tint of concern in the man's tone. I looked up again and regretted the action a second later. I finally got a good look at the man in front of me; he had silky dark brown hair, a chiseled jawline, a long thin nose, glowing bright skin, brown eyes that looked so warm and inviting, and he practically towered over me by five or six feet. 

"I-I'm fine, thank you," I said, stumbling over my words in embarrassment. 

"The least I can do I buy you a new coffee, follow me." The mysterious man said. He smiled when I looked up at him again (but this time it was in shock). I quietly followed the man at his side, keeping my head down in shame the whole way we walked to the company's coffee shop. 

"I'm really not mad, everything's all right . . . Jema?" The older male said. I thought I was hearing things until the man asked me again. He was trying to say my name. 

"Yes, my name is Jema. I'm a foreigner from America." I smiled, hoping that he would remember my name from then on. 

"Ah, nice to meet you, Jema. I'm Jaehwan, I just started working here as a matter of fact. I'm guessing you're taking a tour of the place? Your Korean is very good by the way." Jaehwan said in a complimenting tone as we waited for my new coffee. 

"Thanks, I studied hard when I was younger. And yes, I'm just touring to see if it's the right fit for me."

My coffee was ready a moment later and Jaehwan picked it up before I could get to it, gently placing it in my hands. Our fingertips just barely grazed each other's for a moment, but I felt an immediate shock run up my spine. I didn't know why I was acting like a young school-girl confessing to her crush, it's not like I knew this man or anything. But there was something about her persona that made me feel all warm and happy inside. I had never experienced anything like that before in my entire life. We talked for a few minutes after that until Jaehwan said he had to get back to work. 

"I have to go now, but maybe I'll see you around," Jaehwan said. He winked at me, sending my heart into a leap. 

"Y-yeah, maybe I'll see you around," I said nervously, waving as I watched him walk away. 

After that one faithful day at Jaehwan's work, I didn't see him for a while. In the end, I didn't accept the job at his company because I was offered a job at one of the busiest housing offices in Seoul and decided that that was the place for me to be at the time. Jaehwan and I bumped into each other after I had worked at my company for a few weeks. Jaehwan seemed sad that I hadn't accepted the job working with his own company. After talking for a few minutes we had to part our ways once again. I felt a pang in my heart as I watched him leave again. I thought I had gotten over my mini-crush on him, but the admiration was still there. 

But after a few months, the two of us mysteriously started to bump into each other at the same restaurant every week. Jaehwan asked for my number, and I gladly gave it to him. He stated that it was for 'business purposes only,' and that he wouldn't 'use it for his personal use, at all.' I was a little disappointed by his words for a time, but I found them to be evidently false, as not even two days later he called me up asking if I wanted to watch a play with him. We were just close friends for a year, until the summer of 2012, when Jaehwan confessed that we liked me, and we soon started to go on dates, though I hadn't yet told him about my feelings for him yet. But one night, he asked me if I'd like to be his girlfriend and I said yes so excitedly I blew my cover of being incognito in front of him. We dated for almost two years until the summer of 2014, when Jaehwan proposed to me one day when we were taking a hike on a nearby mountain on one of our weekend-getaways. It was summer and the colors of the trees were so beautifully painted different colors of green. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. The next year we got married in April of 2015 and had a wonderful wedding full of friends and family. We then began to live together in an apartment that we had bought right before getting married, as newlyweds in love. 

** _~✧~_ **

"We're here," My husband finally said. I immediately ripped off my blindfold only to be faced by a regular-looking 5-star hotel. Jaehwan and I both had high-paying jobs, so any vacation that we planned well with the lots of money that we had (which always meant staying in a 4-star or above hotel). 

"It's just a hotel," I stated, clearly tired and worn out from the long plane ride we had just gotten off of. 

"Just wait until I check-in, silly," Jaehwan said in a teasing voice, walking up the front desk and talking to the woman behind it. After a few minutes, we were walking down the large hallways with our luggage trailing behind us. 

"It's right here," Jaehwan said, stopping in front of room 0905, and opening the door to let me walk in first, like the gentleman that he was. I gasped out loud when I saw the spacious room's beautiful view. The walls were painted white, with large bay windows lining every inch of the large room. The sitting area was accented with different tones of blue and all of the furniture was a sandy brown color. There was a set of two patio doors that led out to a patio with a gazebo overneat the entire wooden structure, and what looked to be like a hot tub with its cover over it. There was also a small hammock in the corner of the arrangement. To my right, there was a large king-sized bed, with two matching nightside tables. 

"Babe, this is . . . amazing!" I said, rushing in towards the patio doors and swinging them open to reveal the beautiful beach. The crystal blue water laid just before my eyes, and the setting sun's many colors were the perfect lighting for the vast body of water. 

"You like it, then?" Jaehwan said slowly. He was now standing beside me. 

"Are you kidding?! I love it!" I said. I turned to him and leaped into his arms, wrapping my shorter limbs around his torso sweetly. 

"I'm so glad that you're happy with it. For a second I thought you wouldn't like it." My husband said before he let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck in an awkward manner. 

"Just shut up and kiss me," I said in a playful manner. I frowned slightly, leaving my husband to pull me closer towards him. 

"I was waiting all day for you to say that," Jaehwan said with a smirk. A second later he smashed his plump, moist lips on top of mine. We kissed passionately for a few minutes until finally separating, both of us out of breath from the prolonged encounter. 

"Where would I ever find someone like you?" I said in a quiet voice. I was now running my hands through his smooth brown hair. 

"Try the local sewer."

"That doesn't even make sense," I said before I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but we both knew that I liked his corny jokes and weird sense of humor.

"Where are we anyway?" I said. I was now looking out at the ocean again, the sun slowly sinking in the distance. The sky was streaked with vibrant colors of purples, pinks, and oranges, the beautiful leaving me in a slight trance as I proceeded to watch the large orb of light fall below the shoreline. 

"We're on Fiji," Jaehwan said simply. He wrapped his arm around my waist and turned to the ocean's direction as well. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until my husband shifted towards the hotel's room's vast bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?" My husband asked. But I could barely hear him over my long trance staring back at the ocean's calming waves. There was something about it that was slowly pulling me in further into a daze.

"Sure, it couldn't hurt, right?" I said with a smile, finally managing to break my gaze from the ocean and look towards my husband's bright face. I took his outstretched hand and proceeded to enter the bathroom. 

"I don't know, I can't guarantee your safety." Jaehwan suddenly said. I turned to him and frowned slightly before throwing a playful punch to his arm. He overreacted and proceeded to rub his forearm as if I had seriously injured him (which I hadn't, but he liked to mess around like that). 

"Thanks for this, Jaehwan, I really love it," I said. I stopped and looked him straight in the eyes. His dark orbs danced with pride and his face glowed, his mouth turning upwards into a smile. 

"You're so very welcome, love." He said before he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead. 

_~*~ (The next day) ~*~_

I woke up to the sunshine blinding me in the eyes as it streamed through the windows that wrapped around our entire suite. I wasn't fully awake yet. I peered over at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it read nine A.M. A minute later I looked under the covers and remembered that I was fully unclothed from the night before. My face burned a dark shed of red, as I covered my face thinking about the things that had happened the night before. 

"Why are you acting so shy? You're not that innocent, Jema." I heard a raspy voice say in a chuckle beside me. I turned in surprise and saw Jaehwan laying next to me, wearing only his boxers, a sly smirk creeping into his features. My eyes quickly scanned his figure; a slender frame, soft abs, a chiseled jawline, and a mischevious face. 

"Will you just shut up?!" I said in a playful tone, grabbing a blanket from the edge of our king-sized bed and wrapping it around my small body. As I was walking away to start getting ready for the day, I felt my blanket tug behind me. I held on tight and turned around slowly, seeing a hysterical Jaehwan throwing his head back onto his pillow in laughter. 

"You're so childish, you know that, Jaehwan?" I said. I yanked the blanket out of his grasp. My husband stepped off of the bed and wrapped his blue robe (that the hotel had so graciously gifted to the both of us) around his frame. 

"Well, if I'm so childish, then how come you can barely walk today, hmm?" He stated simply. He was now slowly walking towards me. I backed up at the same pace. I knew the tone he was using on me; it was the one he spoke with when trying to seduce me into something sexual. 

"I-I have to take a shower," I said. I began to quickly walk away from the scene, a firm grip still on my blanket. A moment later I felt my covering torn away with such force I almost fell over. It left me to stand in the middle of the room, completely bare of any clothing. A split second later I was being held in my husband's arms, his grip tight on my waist. 

"So . . . who's the innocent one here, again?" He said before bringing his lips up to my neck and kissing the tender skin softly. He would continue to trail his kissed down my entire body until I answered. 

"M-me," I said breathlessly. I was so shocked by his sudden change in moods. Jaehwan could get like this sometimes around me; especially when he wanted something really badly. And most of the time he got what he desired in the end. But he hadn't acted this way since we first got married. 

"Good girl. Now, let's go take a shower." He said before he patted my head like I was an obedient little puppy, listening to her owner grudgingly. Jaehwan's tone had already changed back into his normal, sweet one again, which put me to some peace again. He leads me into the bathroom and we continued to get ready for the upcoming events that were to come that day. 

_~*~ (A little while later) ~*~_

It was now four in the afternoon and I was sitting on my hotel suite's bed. Jaehwan was downstairs in the lobby ordering dinner for us so that it could be brought up to us for room-service. I peered outside at the ocean, the sun's light shining beautifully on the horizon. It was falling slowly. I got up from my spot on the bed and grabbed a towel. I decided to go skinny-dipping in the ocean. 

The room that my husband had booked for our anniversary was in a secluded area of the resort, so I didn't worry about anyone seeing me in the fading sunlight since there was no one staying on either side of us. Jaehwan had booked the hotel deliberately in the off-season for the resort, which was in April. 

I slowly walked down to the water, the sand shifting under my feet. I dipped my foot into the sea, feeling for the temperature. It was just barely warm. I waded into the liquid carefully, gaining my ground on the slipping ocean's floor. In just a matter of seconds, the water was up to my neck, and I started paddling my feet back and forth to keep me from sinking. I hadn't swum in the ocean in a long time; that's probably why I felt a slight sense of nervousness in the back of my mind. 

The water was turning colder as it lapped over my bare skin. I sucked my breath in and dunked my head under. I swam farther out into the wide abyss until I couldn't feel the oceans bottom floor under my feet anymore.   
My legs thrashed through the crystal-clear water, keeping my small body afloat. The sun was now lower on the horizon, and the sky was darkening by the second. My breath hitched as I realized how far I was from the shoreline. The waters were too cold to be swimming in, especially without a bathing suit. I slowed down my breathing and paced myself, looking around for anyone who could help my frozen body swim out of the freezing waters. I could hear someone yelling a moment later, it sounded like they were calling my name.

I turned around and saw that I was now a good 70 feet away from shore. And anyone who dared to get into the cold waters would face the same problem that I felt if they got close to where I was.

"Please! Someone, help me!" I said at the top of my lungs. At the moment I wasn't thinking about how there was literally no one out on the beach when I had entered the water twenty minutes earlier, and how stupid I was to take a dip at such a late hour int he evening. 

"Jema! Get out of those waters, now!" I could hear someone yell about forty feet away from me. I squinted my eyes and spotted a familiar head just barely peeping out of the water. It was my husband. 

"Jaehwan, stop where you are! You can't come any closer! You'll get stuck as well!" I said with a loud voice. A second later my head plunged under the water. I felt my body completely froze, and it felt like there were 50 lbs attached to both of my legs. My eyes were slowly closing from sudden exhaustion. I popped my head up from the water to catch a quiet breath. I was struggling against a strong current. 

"Just hold on baby, I'm coming." My husband said just before I went under again. I could sense him getting closer to me by the minute. 

"No- it's too- cold out here. Go back and- get more help. I'll be-" I said in-between quick breaths. My whole body stopped moving and I went under the icy water for the hundredth time that evening. I began sinking slowly to the bottom of the floor. I was drifting towards unconsciousness out of fatigue, but a second later I could feel two strong arms wrap around my torso, my body being pulled up and out of the water. 

I woke up a few minutes later. I was lying on the beach's white sand, with Jaehwan over me, pressing my chest to get me to spit out all of the water that I had swallowed in my accident. A second later I coughed up a clear liquid that had been stuck in my throat for a while.   
  
"There we go, good girl," Jaehwan said softly, picking my weak body up from the sand and pressing me against his chest. He was dressed in his tan pajama's shirt and khaki's. They were now both soaking wet from the sea. After that, everything started to go black. And I fell into a deep sleep. 

It was a few hours before I came to, and I was laying on our soft king-sized bed, my head propped up by lots of fluffy pillows. I slowly opened my eyes and were met by another pair. The dark orbs were seemingly piercing through my heart. They looked so heartbroken and worried all at once. A moment later I gasped for air, finally realizing just how close the other pair of eyes were to my own. I backed away and blinked a few times, my sight seemingly blurry. 

"It's alright, Jema. It's just me," A familiar voice said. It was my husband.  
Jaehwan sounded worn-out and tired. I felt a gentle hand being placed on the small of my back, pulling me up from my laying position on the bed.

"J-Jaehwan, is that y-you?" I said in a soft voice, reaching my hand out to touch his face.  
  
"Yes baby, it's me." My husband answered, just equally as quiet as I had. He took my hand and guided it to sit on top of his right cheek. 

"I can't s-see y-you," I said. I was now rubbing my eyes to try and clear my vision that was still blurry. 

"It's alright, babe, the doctor said it would take a few minutes after you woke up for your vision to clear. The salt water irritated your eyes quite a bit." Jaehwan said slowly. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. 

"What happened to me?" I said. I grabbed onto my husband as he led me somewhere unknown. 

"You went too far into the ocean, and your body got shocked by how cold the water was. You started to swim back to land but your limbs were too tired from fighting the cold." Jaehwan said. He was still holding my hand as we stood somewhere. I could hear the faint found of the ocean's breeze and smelled the familiar scent of honeysuckle. We were out on our hotel's patio. 

"B-but, how did I get back to shore?" I said with my voice faltering at the end of the sentence. 

"I had just come back from ordering our dinner downstairs, and was undressing into my lounge-outfit when I noticed that your clothes were lying on our bedroom's floor, and the doors to the patio were wide open. It only took me a few seconds to put two-and-two together, and a second later I was racing out to the sea. I saw you far out in the waters, struggling to get back to land. I jumped into the sea and pulled you to shore, but you were already unconscious by then. I finally managed to get the sea water out of your system, and you woke up for a second before you fell unconscious again. I brought you back to our room and called the hospital nearby so that a doctor could come and check-up on you to make sure everything was alright. He checked you out for any possible injuries and said you were fine, but that you just had to keep warm for the rest of our stay and drink plenty of liquids. This all happened about five hours ago." Jaehwan said with a long breath after his explanation. I placed my hand on his shoulder lovingly. 

"I'm so sorry for putting you through all of that. I wasn't thinking at the time when I jumped into the waters." I said before I patted his shoulder as he shivered under my touch. My vision was clearing slowly but I didn't tell my husband that I could see again for a few moments. I peered over at Jaehwan and saw tears running down his face. I wrapped my arms around his figure and squeezed his body tightly. He buried his delicate head into my smaller shoulders. 

"Don't cry baby, it's alright. I'm okay now," I said in a quiet voice. I was now running my hands down his back to help calm him down. My husband looked up from my shoulder and smiled weakly. Capturing my lips in a chaste kiss.

"Your vision cleared." 

"I'm sorry for spoiling our vacation. It's all ruined because of my stupid mistake." 

"Don't say that! If anything, the vacation will get better after this." Jaehwan said. He clicked his tongue in distaste at my harsh words about myself and pulled me closer to his body in a tighter hug than before. I hung my head in utter embarrassment. 

"But you'll never let me go into the ocean-" I began to say but my husband placed a finger over my lips. He motioned for me to be quiet. 

"Quit talking crap and follow me back into the room. The food's gotta be ready by now . . ." He said, his voice trailing off slightly. A bright smile was now blooming across his face as he spoke his words carefully. 

"Really? Oh my gosh, let's eat, I'm starving!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down in the air with excitement. Jaehwan laughed and ruffled my hair in contentment. We both got giddy over good food. 

_~*~ (A few days later) ~*~_

It was Jaehwan's and my last day in Fiji, and we were basking in the midafternoon's sunlight, as we sat in our private patio's hammock. The bright aqua ocean stretched as far as the eye could see, and the sun was just barely dipping below the horizon now. 

"I've really enjoyed this past week with you babe. It's definitely been an adventure." I said slowly, careful not to break the peaceful setting with speaking loudly. I reached my hand out towards my husband's and caressed his bigger one. 

"I really liked it too. I wanted to pick a destination where we never get to visit, and it just happened to be here." Jaehwan said. He took my hand and squeezed it lightly. A moment later he made both of us stand up and brought me into a tight hug. 

"You know, Jaehwan, our love may be strong, but you're still an idiot," I said with a smirk. I then started to tickle him on his sides. I knew that he was most-ticklish in those two spots. 

"I wouldn't say you are the brightest bulb in the bunch either, baby." My husband shot-back, earning an angry glare from me. 

"You'll pay for that!" I said, my voice loud. Jaehwan ran into our bedroom, with me following him. I looked all over the room was stumped on where he had hidden. He had always been exceptionally good at hide-and-seek.

"See? I've told you before that you don't wear the pants in this relationship," I heard a voice behind me say and before I could react I fell on top of our room's bed. 

"Jaehwan stop, you're heavy," I said, squirming under the cage that he had made for my body. 

"You're so cute when you get flustered." 

"Jaehwan, I need to keep packing if we're to leave on-time tomorrow," I complained, trying to push my husband off of me. He had bent down slowly and was beginning to kiss the nape of my neck, trailing his tender lips up and down my face and neck. Jaehwan didn't reply but merely continued to trail light kisses all over my face and neck, stopping at the base of my jawline. 

"You're so kissable you know that, Jema?"

"So I've been told before," I said slowly, just as Jaehwan placed a kiss on the side of my mouth. A moment later Jaehwan connected our lips in a passionate kiss. He urged my mouth open and slipped his warm tongue between my lips, our two muscle's dancing in pleasure. After my husband pulled away from me, both of us breathless, he held onto my body, pressing my chest against his own. He began to start his kissed all over again, this time taking his time with them and keeping my gaze locked with his own. His kissed were even more passionate than before. 

That night we made love to one another like it was our wedding night. It was long and amazing and intense, but worth all of the gems in the world. 

Even if I almost drowned in the sea the second day we were on our anniversary vacation, it didn't matter. Because all of the times that Jaehwan has kissed me and held me that entire time reminded me just how much my husband loved me. Of course, it helped when he would remind me every day when we weren't on vacation that he 'loved me so so soo much,' and that 'I was his favorite girl.' But there was something about that week that made his words come-to-life in a way that I had never experienced before, that just made me fall in love with him all over again. 

If we ever had children in the future, I always knew that he would be the best dad ever; because I knew that he always tried to be his best self when he was with me. And I couldn't wait for that day to come when we would introduce one of our own little ones into the world. It would be a beautiful child, with a personality as bright as the sun, like Jaehwan, and the mindset of a strong and hardworking person, like myself. 

But until that day came, I would just have to keep waiting until the time was right to give birth to my very own child. Because right now, it was just Jaehwan and me, the two of us against the world. And whatever troubles came our way, we'd face then together; because of our steadfast love for one another. 

`_____________________________________________________________________________________________________`

~ The End ~


End file.
